Gentle
by vogelimkafig120
Summary: Selena and Subaki spend an eventful night together for the first time. However, a cloud of doubt envelops Selena's mind. Revelation Route. NSFW! You have been warned.


**Hello everyone! Well, this is my first time writing smut of one of my favorite Fates ships which is Subaki and Selena. Just like in the fic involving Laslow and Azura, I wanted it to be emotional due to the circumstances. Here's hoping that I can get to Odin's! Anyway, please enjoy and thank you so much for your support! ^_^**

* * *

Subaki pushed Selena onto the futon as they continue to delve themselves in a heated kiss, their hands roaming around each other's bodies. The mercenary tugged a bit harshly on her husband's collar, gesturing for him to take his shirt off because she was only in her bra and panties.

The perfectionist broke away from the kiss, noticing that his wife was pouting as a result, though he did find the facial gesture to be quite cute to his eyes.

"Are you still fine with this?" Subaki asked cautiously as he removed the piece that held his hair in a ponytail, red locks cascading down afterwards.

Selena merely scoffed at his concern but he knew that he was trying to treat her right. Sometimes she couldn't help but wonder as to why someone like him would see anything in her in spite of her flaws.

"How many times are you going to repeat that nonsense? Yes, I'm totally okay with this." Selena chided, a blush forming on her face as she looked away.

"Just wanted to make sure, is all," he reasoned earnestly as he lowered himself down to his wife, his face meeting the crook of her neck, "but please tell me if we need to stop."

"Do as you wish." she answered sternly.

Subaki merely nodded in response as he nipped at Selena's neck, peppering sweet kisses around it as she curled her toes due to the pleasure. He then brought his hand onto one of her thighs, tracing the features while his other hand fondled on one of her clothed breasts.

"S-Subaki." the mercenary gasped, closing her eyes in the process while gripping onto the futon.

"Guess it shows that I'm doing this right. That's a relief." the perfectionist commented, only getting a nod from his wife as she struggled to maintain her squeals.

Feeling a bit daring, Subaki guided his hand that was on Selena's thigh down to her groin area, gently massaging her pussy, and he assumed that she was beginning to get wet once he made contact with it. He caught a glimpse of his wife squirming around the futon, her voice sounding hoarse, which didn't help him in the end because he was getting turned on by it.

"Your u-underwear." Selena rasped.

"I beg your pardon?" Subaki asked, puzzled by her comment as he ceased his foreplay.

"What I'm saying is that I want you to be naked," she conceded, a bit of annoyance plastering her face, "and if you're a sweetheart, then you can take the liberty of removing my bra and panties."

Heeding to his wife's request, Subaki decided that it was now time to forward by slowly removing his underwear, a tad embarrassed to expose himself to someone, even if it happened to be his wife. Although he wanted to tease her by taking them off in a tantalizing way, it would not bode well with her. Then, his underwear was tossed aside as he revealed his well-endowed cock to her, noting humorously that her eyes had widened at the sight.

"W-wow." she whispered quietly enough so that her husband wouldn't hear, knowing full well that he would boast about his dick, or so she thought. However, she heard her husband chuckle afterwards, causing her to scowl at him.

Realizing that he had been caught, Subaki raised his hands defensively, apologizing to Selena even he let out a few laughs along the way. "Terribly sorry, Selena. Couldn't help myself."

"Well, you can help yourself by taking these off," Selena gestured to her bra and panties for the second time, though she formed a devilish smirk afterwards, "and maybe I'll overlook on your offensive behavior."

"That I can do without question." Subaki gladly affirmed as he began to unclasp Selena's bra despite having an issue in removing the undergarment.

His wife's bare breasts were in full view of him as his expression became surprised, mainly due to the fact that it was his first time in witnessing such a spectacle. Sure, he knew that they weren't comparable to say Princess Camilla or Ryoma's retainer Kagero, but he admired his wife's breasts, especially on how shaped and perky they looked. Subaki could feel a bit of drool seeping away from his mouth but his thoughts were once again interrupted by Selena.

"Tell me, Subaki. When are you going to stop gawking at your wife's breasts? Don't make me say it again." the mercenary warned with a pout.

"Forgive me. Let me make that up for you, dear." the perfectionist promised, proceeding to tug on Selena's panties a bit slowly.

Subaki felt a bit nervous that they were finally reaching a milestone in their relationship as they were about to have sex. He has had relationships in the past, most notably Hana, but it had never reached to _that_ point. The perfectionist had feared at the thought of not being able to provide Selena with enough satisfaction, mainly due to his pride at being perfect. However, he shook those doubts away as his main focus was to pleasure his beautiful and hot-headed wife as much as he could.

"Again, let me k—" Subaki cut himself off as he realized that he already had Selena's consent "—Sorry. I got to cut down on the habit."

"Don't fret too much about it," Selena assured as her expression had softened, "just continue, please."

In order to ensure that his wife was fully aroused, Subaki started off by laying at her side, his hands roaming back to her breasts as he gently flicked her nipples. One of his hands decided to descend to her stomach, slowly tracing the features of her abs.

Selena tried to muffle her moans but she had let out a few inaudible ones, feeling as though a jolt of electricity had shot through her body. Absentmindedly, her hand went over to Subaki's cock, grasping it a bit roughly though she had tried to be gentle.

S-Selena." Subaki gasped, his eyes scrunching slightly as his wife began to stroke his dick.

"J-just keeping on t-touching me." she demanded as she became even more wet, the palm of her hand settling on the tip of his cock before resuming to stroke his shaft.

Adhering to her demands, Subaki continued to massage his wife's breasts as he planted kisses from her neck to the valley of her chest. Taking a deep breath, he decided to up the ante by crawling down to her pussy, adjusting his face so that he was in near contact with her slit.

 _'I'm not entirely certain if she has ever experience this before, but then again, I've never been this far. Guess I'll have to be as tentative as possible, if I'm lucky.'_ Subaki thought as he began to give a few gentle licks around Selena's pussy.

Selena's eyes shot up at the sensation, catching her breath as she gripped on the futon as though her life had depended on it. She felt her husband's tongue licking around in circles, noticing that his finger was rubbing around her clit, causing her to bring her head back on the futon. The mercenary brought her hand to his long red hair, ruffling it as a signal for him to press on.

Trying to test his capabilities, Subaki attempted to insert a finger inside her pussy. But, as his finger inched near her entrance, she stopped him from doing so.

"Wait, wait, wait." Selena repeated as her husband directed his attention to her.

"Is something the matter? Did I rush too quickly?" Subaki asked, worry casted on his face.

"No, no. You did nothing wrong," she insisted, looking away from him as a soft smile formed on her face, which was a somewhat rare sight for her husband to see, "I'd rather it be the real thing than a finger going inside me."

"I-I see," the perfectionist replied as he sighed in relief, "do you want to proceed, then?"

"Obviously," Selena simply stated, giggling afterwards, "but before we do, I want you to rest on the futon."

Nodding in response, Subaki complied to his wife's request as he settled him down on the futon, their roles basically becoming reversed. Selena made herself comfortable until she sighed, preparing herself as she made eye contact with her husband's cock.

"If this thing is going inside me," she started as she began to stroke it, "then we're going have to make sure that it goes in smoothly."

"And how do you suggest we—" Subaki was interrupted as Selena began to suck on his cock, though it was a bit rougher than he had expected "—b-by the g-gods."

The perfectionist leaned his head a bit forward as he saw Selena bobbing her head up and down, but he felt her teeth making contact with his shaft. He assumed that it was her first time in giving oral sex because he noted on how sloppy her movements were, but nonetheless, he felt that she was doing a fine job.

Selena had to thank Lady Camilla for giving her advice on how to please a man, though to the mercenary, it was awkward for a retainer to ask about sexual advice to her liege. She knew that she wasn't doing a fantastic job at giving her husband a blowjob, but after taking a few glances just to see his reaction, she felt confident to keep on going because of how relaxed her husband was, if by relax she meant that her husband was moaning her name constantly.

"Y-you're amazing, S-Selena." Subaki complimented, though he struggled at first as his voice became hoarse, trying to control the movement of his limbs.

"Aren't I the best?" Selena playfully reminded as she traced her tongue from his balls right up back to his shaft. She proceeded to plunge his dick back into her mouth, her tongue swirling around his tip.

Subaki couldn't comprehend just how amazing it was to experience oral sex because he felt as though his body was going to melt at her ministration. In his mind, Selena had made him writhe more than what he had done onto her.

After latching away from his dick, Selena wiped her mouth with her wrist, noting that his precum had lingered on her taste buds. She couldn't help but be amused at the sight of Subaki trying to regain himself from that blowjob. Despite that, she was a bit nervous about having sex. Severa's last relationship was with Inigo, and it had only reached to cuddling and the occasional kissing, but never to _that_ point. Refusing to let go of her pride, Selena knew that there was no chance of her backing away.

"G-gods, h-how did you d-do that?" Subaki asked as he placed his forearm over his forehead.

"I have my ways," Selena stated as she straddled his hips, his cock touching her slit slightly, "now then, are you ready?"

Subaki nodded in response as he retracted his forearm away, his eyes marveling at how erotic Selena looked. He saw her removing the bands that held her twin tails, her beautiful hair cascading down just like his from previously. Again, another rare sight of him to behold.

"Sure am. But question is, are you?" Subaki countered back, smiling at her as he settled his hands on her thighs.

Scoffing slightly, Selena knew that that would be his response. She cursed that man for being so loving and gentle to her, despite her conflicting attitude.

"You worry too much. Alright, no more talking." She directed as she descended her pussy into his cock.

The sensation was nothing that Selena had ever experience from before. Her eyes widened at the feeling of her walls coiling around his dick. It wasn't painful, but the newfound feeling was difficult for her to get used to as her breathing became rapid along with her pulse.

"Selena," Subaki said as he brought Selena on top of him, embracing her tightly as he ignored the feeling of his dick being inside her, "are you feeling okay? It's fine if we stop now."

Hearing his words of assurance and understanding was too much for Selena to bear as she hugged her husband back, fresh tears forming on her eyes.

"D-did I do or say something to upset you, Selena?" he asked, dreading that he had messed up on their first time.

"N-no, you idiot," Selena protested as her tears descended down her face, her voice cracking with emotion, "it's j-just, why are you s-so gentle and c-caring towards m-me, even during sex?!"

"W-what do you mean?" Subaki asked as he rubbed soothing circles around her back, confused by her statement.

"I-I'm the biggest j-jerk around, never being able to stand anyone's presence, a-and somehow y-you saw m-me through all of that and t-treated me with s-such kindness and c-compassion. Tell me why? Just tell me?!" She confessed, her face buried in the crook of Subaki's neck as she continued to cry.

Hearing enough, Subaki's hold was tighter than normal, as though his life had depended on it. It broke his heart to see Selena in such a state, and even if he had to admit that she could be brash at times, her heart was always in the right place, she just didn't realize it to the fullest.

"Selena," Subaki started as he had Selena face him, noting that her eyes were red due to her tears, "the reason I do so is because I care about your well-being. Not just because you're my wife and comrade, but because it's simply the right thing to do."

The mercenary didn't respond back, deciding to just place her hand on his cheek.

"I know that you get annoyed at me for asking for your consent but it's in my nature, is all. Again, your well-being matters more so than mine." he continued on.

"You idiot," Selena answered, but before her husband could respond back, she silenced him with a kiss that held her unwavering love for him until she had to break away from his lips, "sometimes you're too kind for your own good."

Subaki laughed at her remark as his hold had softened, his hands resting on the back of her tailbone. "Well, I just can't help myself. But were you able to cheer up at least a bit?"

"Slightly, but I still thank you for your words," she replied, sniffling slightly, "though that doesn't mean we can't continue, and don't even think about it."

"Duly noted," he commented, figuring that she would chide him for it, "well, I can't keep on making you wait any longer."

Selena couldn't agree even more as she began to ride her husband, going up and down as she caught him squirming on the futon, his hands gripping for dear life. She decided to gyrate her hips out of curiosity, and the end result was Subaki moaning loudly in response. That was something that Selena could do to him for future events.

"D-do it, more." Subaki pleaded as he tried to help her by thrusting upwards, hoping to match her pace. The way expression was along with her breasts bouncing was enough for him to speed up a bit.

The perfectionist's hands reached over to her breasts, squeezing them gently as his wife leaned her head backwards along with her hair draping down. The sound of their flesh making contact was vulgar to listen to, but it motivated for Subaki to go a bit rougher, but he was mindful, of course.

Selena's head retreated back to her original position until she leaned her body a bit forward to her husband, placing her hands on his taut abdomen for support. It was as though she was going to lose her mind at the way they were making love. She guided one of her hands to play with her clit, but it was a near fatal mistake as it almost caused her to orgasm first.

"N-never s-stop, you h-hear me?" Selena uttered out as her hand that was placed on her clit went over to one of her breasts, fondling them afterwards.

"L-let me try something out." the perfectionist pleaded as he got into a sitting position, much to his wife's surprise.

Instinctively, Selena's legs wrapped around Subaki's waist as she proceeded to envelop him in another deep kiss. Subaki's arms wrapped around her back as he returned the favored to her while thrusting his cock into her pussy.

Their lips were mashed together as they poured their heart and soul into it. Sure, their teeth had clunked into each other but not enough for them to retreat away. But the way their bodies were reacting, such as their heartbeats racing, and the emotion had made their kiss all the more pleasurable.

After separating away from the kiss, the both of them felt their breaths hot and difficult to control as they continued to make love to each other. Selena's grip had tightened around Subaki as her arms now encircled his neck, feeling her inner walls grasping onto his dick like a vice grip.

"S-Selena, I-I'm about to—" Subaki tried to warn until Selena wrapped her limbs around him even more, refusing to let go "—S-Selena."

"Just do it," Selena pleaded as she nestled her face in the crook of his neck once more, "please do it inside."

Ignoring all of the risks that would occur, Subaki gave in to his wife's plea as he thrusted into her slowly until he started to ejaculate inside her pussy, his warm cum filling her up. To Subaki, there was no other plane of existence that could outdo what he had experienced with his wife. It was akin to reaching nirvana.

Selena's orgasm came after her husband's, and she couldn't believe that she felt such an extraordinary experience with him. She had to admit that it would be something to do from time to time, but then her awareness of reality had hit her as she realized what she had done.

"Y-you were amazing, Selena," Subaki said, panting a bit as he dragged his wife down to him again, "I love you so much."

"R-right," Selena replied, grateful that her face was hidden from her husband's view as fear had plastered onto her, "I-I love you too, Subaki."

Nodding in response, Subaki let his eyes close due to exhaustion, resting up for the next day with his beautiful wife by his side.

Selena's tears had formed yet again at the realization of her rash decision. She felt like a hypocrite because she had instructed Odin and Laslow to never get too close with the people of this world, and not only did she went against her own creed along with marrying someone, the thought of a new life being included would compromise things beyond belief.

Nonetheless, Severa wasn't going to run away from her choice, though she knew that it would one day lead to heartbreak, but she could revel on the borrowed time that she had in this world. She hoped that Owain and Inigo wouldn't follow her footsteps, but a pressing doubt deep within her heart told her that it was going to be otherwise.

 _'Severa, you sure are a calculated genius just like your father. More and more, I find you to be impressive in terms of disappointing people.'_ Severa thought as she silently cried herself to sleep.

 _ **Back in Ylisse**_

"Well, I guess that's enough reading for today." Morgan spoke to herself as she closed her tome, setting it aside as she leaned her back onto a tree that was perched on a hill.

The young tactician gazed at the direction of Ylisstol where her mother and father performed their duties for Chrom, the Exalt of the Halidom of Ylisse. However, there was a hint of sadness coming from Morgan as she began to reminisce of times with her older sister. It has been a while since Morgan had last seen Severa, and she yearned for her older sister's presence once more. But the young tactician had prayed that her older sister was safe and sound, no matter where she was.

"Sev, I don't know where you're at but... I just want you back home."


End file.
